Shadowflame
Aisuru is a Forth Generation Dragon Slayer, which are created from the DNA of dead dragons as well as a DNA Donner. In this case Aisuru is created from the DNA of Yami Encrusted's Lue, a Shockwave mage and second in command of Yami Encrusted, and Aisu Samui. As well as a mix of a unknown shadow dragon that died long ago. How Yami Encrusted created Fourth Generations is still unknown but they some where along the line got the DNA of Aisu, 4th Gens lack the ability of entering Dragon Force but to make up for that they are extremely powerful. Appearance Aisuru is a average height young woman with a petite appearance. Aisuru normally wears the same thing even after Tenrou Island she wears the same thing. Her normal attire consist of a black coat with a black bikini underneath with black shorts and black boots. She has long black hair, slightly reminiscent of Aisu's, which is normally put up into two pigtails where one is longer than the other. Aisuru has striking blue eyes just like Aisu. Personality Aisuru is generally laid back and keeps to herself, but after meeting Jane Kemuel the two girls get on extremely well and begin to try prank Aisu and Yoru. Jane and Aisuru also seem to like joking around with each other and have developed a sister like bond. History Aisuru doesnt have a big history as she is only 3 years old by the time she meets Team Aisu. But it is known that she was created from the DNA of Lue, Aisu and a Dragon mixed with Magic to allow her to grow at an alarming rate. Because of this she now ages much slower than everyone else, an example of this is how everyone changes over 7 years apart from her. Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ' - Aisuru is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume his respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. The power of her shadows can increase, which is proportional to Aisuru's emotional state. Aisuru's ability to eat shadows gives her immunity to most types of shadow magic and allows her to spew shadows from her lungs. *'Shadow Dragon Roar '' - Aisuru's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of shadows from her mouth at her target.'' *'Shadow Dragons Claw ''' - Aisuru's hands get covered in shadows as she swipes at her target.'' *'Shadow Dragons Titanium Fist ''' - Shadows cover Aisuru's whole arm as she punches with extreme force, normally knocking her target to the ground. '' *'Shadow Dragons Wing Attack ''' - Aisuru's hands and arms become made of shadows as she chucks her enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time.'' *'Shadow Dragons Talons ''' - With her shadows around her foot she kicks down onto his target causing lots of damage.'' Shadow God Dragon Slayer Magic ' - After gaining Kaiu Nighthawk's power she gains the power of a Shadow God Slayer as well as a Shadow Dragon Slayer and they combined as a massive power. *'Shadow God Dragons Breath ''' - The power of a Shadow Dragon and Shadow God, this breath is able to travel huge distances and cause lots of damage normally resulting in an explosion at the end. '' *'Shadow God Dragons Claw ''' - The shadows of a dragon and a god join around Aisuru's hand as she swipes at her target causing massive damage. '' *'Shadow God Dragons Titanium Fist ''' The shadows of a dragon and a god join around Aisuru's whole arm as she punches her target at full force, which can kill. '' *'Shadow God Dragons Wing Attack ''' - The shadows of a dragon and a god join as Aisuru's arms turn into shadows as she chucks her target into the air causing massive damage. '' *'Shadow God Dragons Talons ''' - The shadows of dragon and a god form around Aisuru's foot as she kicks down at her target causing heavy damage. '' Requip - Aisuru can slightly use Requip, being able to store her katana away and using it when she needs. Other Ability's *'Enhanced Speed' - Aisuru can move at a considerably high speed, being able to flip over enemy's and dodge with remarkable speed. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a trained Dragon Slayer, Aisuru's physical prowess is remarkably high; being able to punch people through buildings. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant' - Aisuru is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, Knees and Elbows to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Aisu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to battle 1 to 1 against Aisu Samui Equipment Aisuru has a katana which she gets by using Requip. Quotes *"You gave me the one thing I wanted, a family, thank you...brother." - Aisuru to Aisu before she dies. Major Battles Time line Trivia *Aisuru's name means "Loving" but it is also taken from Aisu's own name. *Aisuru is part of a unknown project at Yami Encrusted known as Shadowflame hence her second name. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Yami Encrusted Members